vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Redfield
Summary Chris Redfield is one of the main protagonists of the Resident Evil series. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. He is now an American Special Operations Unit Captain of the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance), an anti-Bioterrorist group, of which he is a founding member along with his long-time partner, Jill Valentine. A senior member of an elite security force in Racoon City, S.T.A.R.S. Members of Team 1, they are the pride of S.T.A.R.S. for their competence in firearms and close combat. Chris is also the older brother of TerraSave member Claire Redfield. He appears in the original Resident Evil, Resident Evil - Code: Veronica, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil 6. His muscular size has changed throughout the series, starting out as a average-sized person and ten years later, he is seen as a big brute. In Resident Evil 6, he becomes more of a tragic hero, as a result of losing his men to a villainess whom he believes is Ada Wong. He relentlessly pursues her in order to kill her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Chris Redfield Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Male Age: 40-41 years old Classification: Human, BSAA Operative SOU Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at fighting at close combat and with melee weapons, Very good at stealth, Incredibly talented pilot, Has some knowledge in hacking Attack Potency: Wall level (Punched a very big boulder and made it roll some yards) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Reacted to axes flying at full speed and dodged some bullets, is equal to Leon who he briefly fought with in RE6) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ+ (Punched a very big boulder, crushes heads and limbs with ease) Durability: Wall level (Took a few punches from Wesker, he was very harmed but alive) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, Several meters with guns Standard Equipment: His pistol, machine gun, and combat knife. Also has different vareity of guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, and etc Intelligence: Quite high, is an expert marksman and once the S.T.A.R.S. top sharpshooter who won a shooting tournament, being the victor over Forest Speyer. Has proficiently trained in several fighting techniques such as Close Quarters Combat (CQC). He is also an experienced knife fighter. Also Chris's service in the Air Force has made him an incredibly talented pilot. Is also an expert alpinist, as he was able to reach Rockfort Island by climbing its rocks despite the lack of a security gear. May also have a certain understanding of mechanics; he is able to reactivate a missile and use it to blow down a bulkhead door during RE6. Like Piers, he also has a certain knowledge in hacking doors during Chapter 3 where both him and Piers are locked up in the prototype testing room. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Knife Users Category:Capcom Category:Horror Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9